O Par Ideal
by FireKai
Summary: A Salima é apaixonada pelo Ray e quando a Hilary lhe diz que há algo a bloquear a relação da Salima e do Ray, o que fará a Salima? Salima x Ray, One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

"Falta uma semana." – disse a Salima sorrindo à Hilary, sua grande amiga e que caminhava a seu lado.

"Estás demasiado entusiasmada com o Dia dos Namorados." – disse a Hilary, que não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a sua amiga a saltitar de alegria.

"Claro que estou entusiasmada, mas não acho que seja demais." – disse a Salima, que olhou para o relógio de pulso. – "Temos 10 minutos para chegar à escola."

"Ok, nós temos tempo. Achas que vais ser convidada para ir ao baile?" – perguntou a Hilary com o propósito de embaraçar a amiga.

"Hum… não sei, espero que sim." – disse a Salima, corando da cabaça aos pés.

"Bem, não sei se te vão convidar, mas sei quem é que tu gostavas que te convidasse." – disse a Hilary, brincando com a amiga.

"O que queres dizer?" – perguntou a Salima.

"Tu queres que o Ray te convide!" – disse a Hilary.

"Eu?" – perguntou a Salima, começando a ficar mais vermelha que um tomate. – "Eu nem gosto do Ray…"

"Sim, sim. Eu também disse isso do Tyson e agora estamos a namorar." – disse a Hilary.

"Está bem, eu gosto do Ray, mas ele não me liga nenhuma." – queixou-se a Salima.

"Não é verdade Salima, ele fala contigo muitas vezes e está sempre a convidar-te para ir a casa dele." – disse a Hilary. – "Só não percebo porque é que recusas sempre."

"Ora Hilary, porque eu já sei o que pode acontecer se for a casa dele." – disse a Salima.

"Eu não acho que o Ray seja desse tipo de rapaz que só pensa em sexo. Simplesmente, ele quer que conheças a casa dele. Quem sabe se ele não está interessado em ti." – disse a Hilary.

"Se ele estivesse interessado em mim, ele declarava-se." – disse a Salima.

"Eu acho que não é esse o problema." – disse a Hilary.

"Então qual é?" – perguntou a Salima.

"Salima, tu andas sempre colada ao Kane. Só falta vocês viverem juntos. Nem sei como é que ele não está aqui agora." – disse a Hilary.

"Assim até parece que não gostas do Kane." – disse a Salima.

"Não é isso Salima. O Kane é uma óptima pessoa, mas simplesmente, enquanto ele andar À tua volta os outros rapazes vão afastar-se, porque ninguém, ou quase ninguém acredita que vocês não tenham uma relação."

"Mas nós não temos!"

"Eu sei Salima, mas como vocês andam sempre juntos…" – disse a Hilary. – "Eu aconselho-te a falar com ele e dizeres-lhe para se afastar um pouco.

"Sim. Vou fazer isso. Obrigado pelo conselho Hilary."

As duas chegaram à escola e as aulas começaram pouco depois. No primeiro intervalo das aulas, a Salima chamou o Kane e decidiu falar com ele a sós. O Ray viu os dois a afastarem-se e desconfiado e enciumado, decidiu segui-los. A Salima e o Kane decidiram falar numa das salas de aula. Entraram lá, mas a porta não ficou totalmente fechada. O Ray, que obviamente tinha ficado na rua, ficou à escuta.

"Kane, precisamos de falar." – disse a Salima, num tom mais sério do que o habitual.

"Diz Salima." – disse o Kane calmamente.

"Bem é que… eu estive a falar com a Hilary esta manhã e…"

"Sim, continua."

"Bem, ela disse-me que eu me devia afastar um pouco de ti Kane." – disse a Salima baixando ligeiramente a cabeça.

"Mas porquê?" – perguntou o Kane surpreendido.

"Porque… porque… olha Kane. Nós somos amigos há muito tempo e é certo que sempre andámos juntos, mas o que a Hilary me disse faz sentido. Enquanto andarmos juntos, tanto eu como tu, não vamos arranjar ninguém para namorar."

"Mas porque dizes isso?"

"Porque a maioria das pessoas, embora já lhes tenhamos dito muitas vezes que não namoramos, continuam a pensar que estamos juntos e por isso ninguém vai tentar conquistar um de nós porque pensam que estamos comprometidos um com o outro."

"Mas, Salima, porque é que me estás a dizer isso agoraÉ porque o Dia dos Namorados está a chegar?"

"Não só por isso, mas porque eu gosto de uma pessoa e embora não saiba se ele gosta de mim, contigo sempre colado a mim, nunca mais consigo arranjar namorado." – disse a Salima. – "Eu não quero que deixemos de ser amigos, mas temos de dar mais espaço um ao outro."

"Simés capaz de ter razão Salima." – disse o Kane. – "E já agora, de quem é que tu gostas?"

"Hum… bem…" – a Salima corou. – "Eu gosto… gosto… gosto do Ray."

O Ray, que continuava a ouvir, ficou surpreso com a revelação e sorriu.

"Acho que ele também está interessado em ti Salima." – disse o Kane.

"Achas?"

"Sim. Já o vi muitas vezes a olhar para ti e não era um olhar normal, bem tu sabes, um olhar apaixonado." – disse o Kane.

"A sério? Que bom!" – disse a Salima sorrindo intensamente.

"E então, vais tu falar com ele ou vais esperar que ele te diga alguma coisa?"

"Não sei Kane… não faço ideia… quem me dera que ele estivesse aqui agora." – disse a Salima.

"Ah sim." – disse o Kane. – "Então, o teu desejo foi realizado porque o Ray está atrás da porta a ouvir a nossa conversa."

O Kane foi rapidamente até à porta, abriu-a e trouxe o Ray para dentro da sala.

"Ray… estiveste a ouvir a nossa conversa?" – perguntou a Salima embaraçada.

"Desculpem mas…" – pediu o Ray que agora estava muito embaraçado.

"Bem, seguiste-nos para veres se a tua amada não fazia nada de mal não é?" – perguntou o Kane rindo-se. – "Bem, conversem à vontade. Até logo!"

O Kane saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si. A sala ficou silenciosa.

"Salima, o que ouvi… é verdade, gostas mesmo de mim?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Bem…" – a Salima baixou a cabeça e ficou tão vermelha como o seu cabelo. – " Sim Rayé verdade."

"Salima, eu também nunca te disse, mas eu também gosto de ti." – disse o Ray aproximando-se da Salima.

"Gostas?"

"Sim." – respondeu o Ray. – "Salima… hum… queres ser minha namorada?"

"Sim!" – respondeu a Salima apressadamente, atirando-se para cima do Ray.

"Salima…"

"Ray…"

Os dois deram o seu primeiro beijo, rápido, mas cheio de sentimento.

"Salima?"

"Sim."

"Queres ir comigo ao baile do Dia dos Namorados?"

"Claro que sim!" – disse a Salima, beijando o Ray de novo.

A campainha tocou, eles foram para as aulas, mas quando elas acabaram eles foram aproveitar o seu primeiro dia de namoro.

**Fim!**

**Bem, mais uma fic que me pediram para fazer. Já é a terceira fic de romance que faço nestes três últimos dias. Espero que tenham gostado e que não se esqueçam de deixar uma review.**


End file.
